TMNT one shot request
by SweetNightmaresShades
Summary: Taking request
1. Chapter 1

Name-

age-

Crush name-

hobbies-

body and facial features-

outfit-

Level of sexiness?- Smut, semi smut, flirty, or innocent

Are you friends with your crush? If so how did they meet?-

Story plot- How do you want them to confess and what are they doing together? OR do you want want me to make it up?


	2. Chapter 2

My very first one shot! So let get to it! This is a Donatello one shot and he is my favorite so I'm pretty excited about this!

Enjoy Turtle Lover101

….

I stood in the middle of the dojo with my four turtle friends sitting on the floor lined up. They sat quietly as they watched my still figure. The music began and I started doing my routine for my group dance competition. It's in 2 more days and I am confident me and my group will do awesome! We are going to dance to the song 'Happy' by 2ne1 my favorite Korean girl group. I did a few high kicks and twirls keeping my balance and foot out as I did. The dance is based on ballet, but we had to throw in our own style, so we included some hip hop moves to give it the edge it needed for we can stay out.

I swayed my hips slowly and did slide to the left on my knees. I was dancing for the guys since they won't be able to see perform live. So I promised them once I got the moves down pack that I will perform it for them, but I had to do a solo since my friends didn't know I have mutant turtles as friends. My straight black hair brushed my cheeks as I danced. I was putting in more hip swaying and attitude to show off in front of Donnie. I kind of have a huge crush on the dork, but who wouldn't? He's smart, he has his own sense of humor and his smile with the gap is completely adorable.

I thought back to when me and Donnie first met. It was about a year ago and I was working a late shift at my family Katana store I was about to close till a tall figure with an oversized coat and hat came in. He told me he knew exactly what he was looking for and promise not to take long. Though he looked suspicious I looked through the dark hood to see kind brown eyes and I allowed him in. After picking out his weapon of choice we started taking about which katana were better in combat. And from there we started taking about ninjutsu and he told me his father trained him and his brothers since they could walk and then we talked about our families. The way he talks about his family made me smile. Even though he seemed annoyed with half the time I could tell he cared a great deal about them. I told him I couldn't relate me being Korean my family are completely strict and I am the only child. I was put in ballet class since I could toddle. We soon started cracking jokes and shared some goods laughs. I looked at the time and it was an hour since this stranger came into the store. He too noticed the time and quickly made his way to the door, but before he left we exchanged names. Soon after Donnie became a loyal customer though he only shopped right before closing time and an awesome friend. He revealed his true form after 5 months of being friends. I didn't know what he had expected for my reaction to be, but it wasn't what he was expecting. Yes, the whole turtle thing threw me off at first, but I accepted him and honestly I thought he is cute.

I snapped back to reality and was about done with my performance. It was the finishing move a 540 battement en rond and topping it off with the butterfly and they are advance ballet dance moves. I got a running start to do the 540, but I saw the door slide open and in came April. She and I are pretty close, but lately she been distant. She walks up behind Donnie who has his eyes glued to me the whole performance and starts whispering in his ear. When I was about to jump I saw Donnie shot up and hugged April in a tight embrace. He lifted her up and twirls her around. He quickly puts her down and they laced fingers and ran out. I felt my heart squeeze, I knew he had a crush on April and I thought he was over her. I quickly lost my focus and my footing before I could launch up in the air my right ankle hit my left ankle making me stumble and laid harshly on the floor.

"FUCK!" I shouted as I held my right ankle. I felt the pain increase within seconds. Leo, Mikey and Raph were at my side in an instant. I felt my eyes water up with tears, but I just blinked them away.

"Let me see" Leo said as he moved my hand off my ankle. I heard Mikey and Raph hiss in pain as they looked at my already swollen ankle. Crap. Leo looked at Mikey and pointed at the door.

"Go get Donnie and tell him to meet us in his lab" he instructed Mikey.

"You got it bro!" The hyperactive turtle said as he got up quickly and ran out the room in search of his older brother. Leo lifted me up bridal style and took me to Donnie lab.

….

Leo placed me on a couch in Donnie lab and told me to stay put. After waiting for a couple minutes in Donnie lab the purple clad turtle enter the door. He looked at my sprained ankle and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Chaelin, I take my eyes off you for one second and you hurt yourself?" he teased as he sat in front of me and exam my ankle. I hissed in pain when he touched it and jerked a bit. He sighed and grabbed a first aid kit.

"Mind telling me what happen?" he asked as he pulled out the need materials to treat my ankle. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and my brown eyes stared at the ground.

"I got distracted" I muttered as I avoid eye connect with him. Donnie tilts his head as he arched his left eye ridge.

"Distracted? That so unlike you to get distracted while performing. What sidetracked you?" he asked as he slowly wrapped up my ankle.

"Nothing important" I lied as I crossed my arms tighter across my chest. Donnie gave me a blank stare as he half way finished wrapping up my ankle.

"Nothing? So nothing cause you to injure yourself? Try again Chae and this time the truth" he said a bit sternly as he stared at me. I can feel his eyes burning holes into me. I bit my lower lip as I took a deep breath and sigh as I looked at him.

"Fine, I got distracted when you and April left together, happy?" I spoke with annoyance as I fiddled with my fingers. Donnie seems taken back by my tone, but excused it and finished wrapping up my ankle.

"Why would that bother you?" he asked curiously as he put his material away and scooted closer to me. I flicked my raven hair out of my face as I bit my lower lip harder. Should I tell him?

"B-because, I was performing for you guys and you just left and it sorta bother me Donnie" I half told the truth. Donnie seems to realize his mistake and sat closer to me.

"I'm so sorry Chae, I didn't mean to hurt you on purpose" he told me with sadness in his voice. He took my hands in his oversized ones and held them tightly. I gave a half smile as I laced our fingers.

"It's ok. So why did you leave anyways?" I asked softly. The question instantly put a smile on his face.

"Well, it was supposed to be a surprise, but I found a way to see you perform live!" he said excitedly. He smiled widely showing off his adorable gap tooth smile. This made me elated.

"How?!" I asked loudly. I couldn't help but to smile like an idiot.

"Well, April has this friend who does special effects with make-up and that got me thinking. If people can make people look like monster why not the other way around?" he told me as I nearly bounce in my spot, but my injured leg wouldn't let me.

"Are you serious!?" I squeal happily as I pulled him into a hug. I felt his long strong arms embrace me in a tight hug. But I pulled back and looked up at him with concern in my eyes.

"But what if get into some sort of trouble?" I asked him ruining our moment. I am happy he was going to see me live, but if his safety was a risk it wasn't worth it. He nodded, but he shrugged it off.

"Maybe, but I do anything for you Chae" he muttered under his breath as he placed his forehead against mine. I blushed as I felt my heart beat faster and my face get hot.

"Donnie" I whispered softly as he hummed in response. I took this moment and lean up quickly and pulled him into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I felt him place his hands on my hips and return the kiss. I blushed harder as I felt him rubbing my hips softly and he added pressure into the kiss. I felt like I was floating as we lip locked. But our moment was ruined when Mikey stepped in and shouted.

"Dudes! Finally!" making me and Donnie blush. I hid my face in the crook of his neck as he shouted for Mikey to leave. This was a day worth remembering3.

…

Well I hope you like it man! Still taking request.


	3. Chapter 3

This is for Oceanic Coral! Story for the delay and thank you for being patient!

….

My brown eyes gazed from Mikey and ahead of me. I can feel the orange clad turtle staring me down with his baby blue eyes as the room grew quite. I ready my hands as I lean forward. The only light source came from the TV that we are sitting in front of as the game loaded. This time I will be Victorious! The gamed finished loading signaling me to get ready to whip his tail. The game began its count down. 3, 2, 1!

I hit the A button on my remote quickly as I my cart took off into the race. First place already! My eyes focused on the track as I aimed for the prize boxes. Some were booster jets other were traps I set out for Mikey. He hit a few of the traps, but he was close behind. I was so engross into the game I didn't notice Mikey sneaky up behind me. He shoved me off the couch playfully and he hit his booster jets and drove right ahead of me.

"HEY CHEATER!" I shouted as I grabbed my remote as I try to catch up. I sat up on the couch and lift my right leg up and shove his left arm with my foot making him fall off the couch. I smirked as he cried out in pain. His character hit a wall and I use this opportunity to throw a bomb to slow him down. I dashed right by him and I was closing in on my finish line. Till, my cart got rammed. I growled as I rammed him back and we were both neck and neck. I pressed my buttons quickly releasing every trap I had left. The finish line was coming up and I was about to hit my booster jet, but Mikey beat me to the punch and his cart launched off and he won. I drop my controller in utter shock.

"BOOYAKASHA! The last slice of pizza is mine!" he shouted as he did a little victory dance. My brown eyes snapped up to him. I smirked as I slowly got up and tackled him to the ground.

"CHEATER!" I shouted as he was knocked off balance. We fall onto the ground with a load thud as I sat on top of his shell and reached for the last slice of pizza.

"The cheese pizza belongs to me!" I shouted as I grabbed it.

"NOOO!" the turtle shouted and he flipped over and he pinned me down on my stomach snatching up the pizza out my grasp. He took a bite and moan happily.

"Oh man, Coral this pizza is amazing! You should have some, buuuutt you can't cause you lost to the pizza king!" he shouted as he fist pumped. I chuckled as I pinched his leg and he whimper.

"Ow Cor that hurt!" he said getting off me. I just giggle and flipped my dirty blonde hair that had a few teal green highlights out my face. I crossed my arms and playfully scowled the younger brother.

"You cheated" was all I said to him. He blinked several times and shrugged.

"All fair in love and war" he said as he swallowed the pizza. I arched my brow as I tilt my head.

"Love?" I asked quietly. He then began to choke on his pizza he quickly recovered and laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah, like brother and sisterly love Cor!" he said with a large smile. I felt my hopes die. Oh, he loves me as a sister. Ouch. Now I know how Donnie feels. But I pushed the feeling aside and rolled my eyes playfully.

"Well, I got to go home. See you later, bro" I said casually with a hint of sarcasm as we fist bumped.

Once I was on the surface I heaved a heavy sigh and walked home heart broken.

…

-Mikey pov-

I watched as Coral walked out the lair. When she was gone I slumped on the couch and slapped my forehead.

"Like a sister are you kidding me! Michelangelo you are a failure" I said to myself as I sigh.

"Tell us something we don't know, Mikey. But what got you down little brother?" Raph asked he came out the dojo with Leo. I sat up straight and looked around suspiciously.

"Uhhh, nothing" I said slowly. Leo crossed his arms as he looked at me.

"You are a really bad liar Mikey. Tell us what's on your mind" he said sitting next to me. Raph stood on my right as he looked down at me waiting for me to answer. I sigh in defeat as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Well, I love this girl and I know she digs me, but I told her I love her…as a sister" Raph and Leo made a hissing sound as they made a face.

"Ouch" Leo commented

"Why didn't you just kick Coral in the gut, that would have been the humane thing to do" Raph said as he shook his head. I felt my stomach twist. Awe man!

"I was scare to…wait how you knew it was Coral?" I asked my brother. Raph rolled his green eyes.

"Well, it's obvious you hang out with her all the time and she the only girl you know side Karai who Leo likes and April who Donnie likes" he stated bluntly. Leo blushed as he glared at Raph.

"Did someone say April?" the purple clad asked as he poked his head out his lab. Creepy bro. Donnie came and joined us.

"What is going on here?" he asked as he sat on the floor in front of us.

"Mikey told Cor that he loves her…as a sister" Donnie made a couch face as he looked back at his younger brother.

"Ow, poor, Coral. She really likes you too" he comment. I felt super guilty right now man!

"Look, I know I screwed up can you guys help me uh unscrew this up?" I asked my siblings. They all gave me smiles and nodded.

"That what we are here for brother" Leo said as we fist bumped.

…

-Coral-

I walked down into the sewers to the lair and placed my school bag down. Whenever I leave school I come straight here and hang out with my friends. Usually Leo watching Tv or Mikey playing games, but there was no one there. I hummed as I looked into Donnie lab, empty. I looked in the dojo, empty. I arched my brow.

"Helllo?" I called out as I looked down on the couch. There was a letter. I pick it up and read aloud.

_Hey, Cor we will be gone for a bit. There some left over pizza in the kitchen. Be back in a b!_

_-Mikey_

I placed the letter down and hummed to myself. It's daytime where would they go? The question repeated itself in my head as I went to the kitchen and there was 3 slice of cheese pizza left. I pick up one and started to eat the delicious food. Then the lights went out. I squeaked as I placed the pizza down and looked around. I went to grab my cell phone, but it was gone! I was starting to panic. Then I saw some green glowy stuff in the distances. It was a trail of them.

"Should I follow it?" I asked to myself as I picked up the glow stick. I examine the glow stick as I took a deep breath and followed the trail. It led me to a closed door and written on the door was 'open me'. I slowly turn the door knob and pushed open the door. My brown eyes widen when I saw the room decorated with glow sticks all shape, sizes and colors, but mainly orange.

"Wow" I said amazed as I walked in farther. I grabbed an orange heart glow stick and held close to me.

"You like it?" a voice asked from the dark. I yelp and tossed the heart glow stick and grabbed a longer one using it as a sword.

"Yo Cor! It's me, Mikey!" shouted a familiar voice. The orange clad turtle face became visible under the neon lights. I sigh in relief and I placed my hand over my heart.

"Mikey, you scared the crap out of me!" I shouted as I shoved him playfully. He chuckles as he got closer to me.

"Sorry, but do you like it?" he repeatedly softly as he looked around the room. I smiled and nodded.

"I love it. This is incredible! Did you do this?" I asked happily as I looked at him. Mikey gave me a toothy smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I did it for you" what he said surprise me. I bit my lower lip as I felt my heart flutter.

"Me? Why?" I asked softly. Mikey took a deep breath and look me in the eye. His eyes glowed amazingly under the neon lights. My face heated up when he grabbed my hands in his overly large ones.

"Because in darkest times of my life you still managed to make my world…glow." He said softly as he laced our fingers. I held his hand tightly as I held my breath.

"And I wanted to show how I feel whenever you stepped in a room. Whenever, I see you feel lighter and brighter. Coral, I wanted to tell you this for years and I think it's time you knew. I don't love you as a sister. I love you how a King loves his Queen" I felt my eyes widen as he let go off my hands.

"I'm not asking your hand in marriage yet, but I'm giving you necklace as a token of my love" he said softly pulling out a chain necklace with a heart on it. In the middle of the heart was the letter M and it was glowing a bright orange color.

"W-will you accept?" he asked nervously. I looked at him then the necklace. I turn my back towards him and moved my hair to the side exposing my bare neck. I felt the cool metal brush my skin as he claps it on. I turn around back to him and smile brightly at him.

"I love you too, Michelangelo" I cooed as I tipped toe and kissed his lips softly. His places his hand on my waist, lifts me up and twirled me around.

"Booyakasha" he said between kisses. I giggle as I held on to him tightly. I then heard clapping and turn around to see Donnie, Raph and Leo cheering. I blushed and hid my face the crook of Mikey neck. I am the Pizza King Queen.

…..

I hope you like it! Sorry there wasn't any flirting I was going with my creative flow!


	4. Chapter 4

This is for Turtle Lover101

…

I was sitting on the roof of a fancy restaurant as I drew in my sketch pad. The reason I was sitting up here is to listen to the soft music that played from the building. Gentle keys from the piano full my mind with inspiration to draw. I looked down at my work to see it was Donnie. I smiled happily as I fill in the space where is cute gap is at. Perfect. I sighed in content as I looked up at the sky daydreaming about me and Donnie. I giggled as I reminisce on some of the adventures we went on. The fights we been in and he started to teach me ninjutsu. I still can't believe isn't been 3 years. And every moment we've been together as become a day worth remembering. I blinked my large brown eyes as I adjust my glasses back to the bridge of my nose. But I knew to him they were just regular days. He's to hang up on April to even notice me. To even notice I love him for his adorkable self.

I sat up and grabbed my sketch book and jumped from roof to roof back to the lair before it got too late. Once I arrived at the manhole I lift the lid and quickly slide in. Quickly I made it through the sewers to see Leo watching his favorite tv show, Raph feeding Spike and Mikey playing on the pin ball machine. I smiled as I walked into my home.

"Hey, dorks what's happening?" I called out to them. Leo sh me and went back to his show and Raph rolled his eyes at his older brother.

"Nothing much Turtle. Just enjoying our free day of bushing low life skulls in, you?" he asked as he gave me a fist bump. I sighed and sat on the table. I played with my tail as I shook my head.

"Just sketching the night away and where Don?" I asked Raph. He pointed to Donnie lab.

"Your boyfriend in his lab" he said with a cocky smirk. I blushed I swatted his head gently with my book. Raph was the only one who knew I like Donnie and he promised to keep my secret safe.

"Shut up!" I whined as I got up and made my way over to the lab. I went to go in, but I heard voices whispering. Curiosity got the best of me and I peeked between the cracks in the door as I watched. It was Donnie and April. I rolled my eyes and made a face.

"April are you sure we should be doing this? What if someone sees us?" I heard Donnie question. But April just placed her hands on her hands.

"I thought you wanted this Donnie?" she snapped at with her brows furrow. Donnie put his hands up in defenses.

"I-I do! I've been wanting to ask you for a while now I just didn't know how to go about it" he said nervously as he rubbed the back on his neck. April smiled and grabbed his hands and pulled him closer.

"I know and I know you're nervous and it's your first time that's why I'm here" she cooed to him. I felt myself breaking. What were they talking about it? They couldn't be talking about that?! Donnie is not the kind of guy. I looked back to him to see what he was going say. Donnie wrapped his arms around April waist and April wrapped her arms around his neck. She nested her head on his plastron and he placed his head on her head. They slowly danced to a romantic song that I played for him. And now he's dancing to it with April. I felt my heart tug as I drop my sketch book on the floor and quickly ran out the lair.

"Turtle?" Raph called out, but I ignored him and kept running.

"Ariel!" He shouted my real named, but I was already topside. I climbed the fire escapes till I got the roofs and jumped from roof to roof trying to get as far as possible. I didn't know how to feel. I should be happy for Donnie for finally get the girl of his dreams, but I lost the guy of my dreams during the process of it. I felt so selfish. He is happy and he is my friend I should be happy for him, but I'm not. I felt lost and hurt. I aimlessly hopped from roof to roof till I came to a clearing. I was on the out skirts of New York and I was surrounded by trees and a river bank. I sat on the grassy ground and try not to cry. I felt myself trembled in sadness as I clenched my teeth.

"I-I'm happy for y-you Donnie…I-I really am…." I lied.

…

-Donnie pov-

"Ok, now put your foot there" April guided me as she taught me how to waltz. I was still confused on the steps so she slowed it down for me. I nodded and placed my foot there as she praised me, but then the door slammed open. It was Raph. Crap.

"Hey, Donnie do you know why Turtle…left?" Raph asked, but he saw our position and gave me a glare.

"Never mind I figured it out" he said bluntly before crossing his arms.

"I thought you were over your April crush Donnie?" Raph lectured me. I gave him strange look as I rolled my eyes.

"I am over my crush Raphael" I said flatly, but Raph looked between me and April and saw my hands are still on her hips and her arms around my neck. Oh. We pull back and clear our throats.

"April here was educating me how to dance the waltz nothing more" I informed him as I crossed my arms. Raph seem unconvinced as he gave us a blank stare, but what he said caught my attention.

"What do you mean Turtle left? Where she go?" I asked my brother. Raph shrugged.

"Beats me. She went to come see you and guess she saw you and your girlfriend dancing and took off" he said frankly. My heart stopped. She saw me and April dancing! Oh, no she probably misinterpreted the whole situation!

"Where did she run off to?" I asked Raph seriously.

"I said I don't know!" he said with annoyance. I scoffed. He went be any help when he behaving like this. I ran out the room only to slip on something and land on the ground.

"Ouch" I muttered as I rubbed my shell. I looked around to see what had caused the accident and saw a book. It is Turtle sketch pad. I reached out for it and saw a bunch of doodles of me with hearts scattered around the page. I smiled as I turn the page and saw a drawing of us cuddling on the couch. This is so cute. I turned the next page and saw a landscape with trees and a river bank. In the middle of the filed was me and Turtle looking up at the moon. On the right corn on the page it read 'My escape'. I looked closely at the art work and noticed I knew this place. This was the same spot I've found Turtle when she was homeless. And this is where she might be. I closed the book, tucked it in my shell and took off.

-Turtle pov-

I took a deep breath as I hummed a tune to myself. I looked up the moon with glistering tears as I open my mouth to sing.

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised in a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me, it isn't over

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah

Nothing compares, no worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you, too

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead

I finished the song as I wiped my eyes as I sighed

"I love you Donatello" I whispered into the cold night.

"I love you too Ariel" I heard a voice. I turned around to see Donnie. I quickly wiped my tears as I stood up slowly.

"What?" I asked softly as I looked him in his red brown eyes. Donnie walked over to me and took my hands into his.

"I love you, Ariel. I slowly fell deeply in love with you when the years of being together went on" he said to me. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I wanted to jump up and down, but I didn't.

"W-what about April? I saw you guys in the lab together" I said softly as I looked around the ground and pulled back from him. I heard him chuckle as he cupped my cheeks.

"I'm over April and she was teaching me how to dance so I wouldn't make a fool of myself when I asked you to dance" he said softly to me. He tilts my head gently to him and he leans down and peck my lips softly.

"I was going to ask you to mine tomorrow night and impress you with my skills, but you went and ruin the surprise" he teased making me smile. I giggled softly as I placed my hands over his.

"How did you find me?" I asked curiously as I got closer to him. He dig in his shell and pulled out my sketch back.

"You dropped this and I heard you breath taking singing" he said as he nuzzled my cheek. I giggled as I blushed. I still couldn't believe this is happening! I look back at him and leaned closer.

"You really want me to be yours?" I whispered gently.

"Does C2H6O2 have 501 grams?" he asked me. I drew blank as I shrugged unsure of half the things he asked me.

"yes 3" He chuckles and brought me to another sweet kiss.

…..

I hope you in enjoy turtle!

Song-someone like you; Adele


	5. Chapter 5

This is for Koto! Thank you for your patients and request will be on hold till I finish

Cat girl

Animechik16

And a guest- Abby day request!

I hope you goes will enjoy. This is a smut and takes off in the TMNT 2014 movie!

…

I threw three blades at three targets that stood 15 yards away from where I stand. My dark brown hair whipped in the wind as I threw several more blades behind me and hit three other targets. Six targets six bull eyes. I smirked as I stood up and stretched. I went over to retrieve my knife and tucked them in my belt band. I was in one of the many woods on the outskirt of New York City. I pulled out my phone to check the time, 10:13 p.m. I put my hand device behind my back pocket and I went to grab my leather jacket from the grassy ground and slipped it on easily. The wind below quietly as it brushed through my locks. I stood there in the open listening to my surroundings. I tilt my head slightly as my green eyes shifted around; up, down, left, right. I swiftly grabbed my knife from my belt band and threw it behind me. The steel weapon wheeled through the air and stabbed itself on an oak tree.

"Damn Jezi!" cried a voice. I looked up and crossed my arms with a sly smirk on my face. The husky figure climbed down from the tree and approached me. A large mutated turtle stood before me. He had twin katana tied to the back of his shell and he wore an old blue mask. He handed me my knife as he chuckles.

"You are getting a lot better" he complimented; I smiled proudly as I tucked the weapon away.

"Thanks, Leo" I thanked as I looked in his electric blue eyes for a few seconds. A smile found its way to my lips, but I turn on my heels and went to grab the rest of my stuff. I bend down threw my black backpack over my left shoulders.

"So Leo what are you…doing here?" I asked, but when I turn back to Leo he was gone. I furrowed my brows as I dropped my bag and went to grab my blades, but large hands stopped me and next thing I knew it I was pinned to a nearby tree. My arms were pinned tight above my head as my breast and stomach squeezed against the tree.

"But I'm better~" I heard Leo's husky voice purr into my ear. I felt my face get flush as chills of pleasures ran down my spine. I bit my lower lip as I did a split, freeing my hands in the process and rolled on my back between his legs and I hastily stood up on my feet in a combat position.

"Think again Leo" I said with a wink. The large turtle chuckles as he pulled his swords out from behind his shell and did a few fancy tricks. I rolled my eyes as he showed off. I charged at him with my blades as he charged at me. He swung his swords at me and I dodged them with ease and I kneel down and swung my left leg and swept his feet from under him. Leo fell on the grassy ground and with a loud thud. He dropped one of his swords and I snatched it up, I placed my foot on the front of his plastron in victory and put the katana at his throat.

"To easy" I said cockily with a wide smirk. Leo grunted and gave me a blank, but I saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. He grabbed my right ankle and stood up straight. I yelp as my world suddenly became upside down.

"LEO!" I shouted as my shirt started to slide down. I quickly pulled it up as I glared at Leo.

"Leo, put me down!" I shouted feeling the blood going to my head. The clad turtle just snickers and brings me to eye level with him. I scrunched my face up and huffed like a child.

"Awe, you look so cute with your face bunched up like that" he teased as I glared daggers at him.

"Not funny" I said bluntly making his smile wider.

"Well, I'll put you down if you say 'Leonard can kick my butt any day and anytime'" he said coolly. I scoffed as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, like that will happen" I spat as I felt my lower half of my body slowly go numb. He just shrugged.

"Well, then I guess you'll be…._hanging _around a little while longer" he said. I growled at his lame pun and just scowled him. After two minutes my arms went numb and they hung by my head. My shirt started to slowly slide down showing off my toned torso. I saw Leo's electric blue eyes scanning my body and his pupil dilated in excitement. He bit his lower lip softly as I blushed. Pervert. This idiot is checking me out, but I really don't mind it. I find Leo attractive. You know for a husky mutated turtle he is pretty damn sexy and his personally is the icy on the cake. Soon an idea popped up in my head.

"Leo~" I cooed softly as I soften up my eyes. Said turtle snapped his attention to me and blinked. I bit my lower lip as I closed my eyes and let out a soft moan. I felt Leo grip on my right ankle tighten at my moan. I giggled to myself as I gave him a lustful gaze.

"Come here~" my voice soft and seductive. He did as told and leans closer. Once he was close enough I reach up and bit his cheek. Out of shock he screams out in pain and he dropped me on the ground. I hit the ground with a loud grunt, I just laid there on the ground feeling dizzy. Oh gosh what a rush.

"You bit me!" Leo shouted as he looked at me. I giggled lightly as I looked off into the distant.

"You left me hanging! I could have popped an arty!" I shot back as I looked at him. Leo rubbed where I bit him at and sat next to me. I smiled as I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his large thigh. His skin is slightly dried and felt like leather. I looked up at him with soft green eyes. Leo seems confused, but he returned the smile. He ran his large hands through my locks making me feel tingly. I liked Leo for a while now and I really wanna tell him, but I'm scared. And it never seems like the right time, but in this moment it felt…perfect. I bit my lower lip as I looked at him from the corner eye. Maybe it's time. After a few strokes and peaceful silences I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers the best way I could.

"Leo, I want to tell you something…" I whispered as I locked up at him. He gripped our joined hands as his blue eyes shines under the moon light making them look breath taking.

"What is it Jezi?" he asked softly to me as his free hand stroked my right cheek. I blushed as my green eyes shifted around nervously.

"I-I…I have feelings…" I said slowly as I played with his thumb in a nervous manner. Leo chuckles.

"I have feelings to Jezi" he said teasingly making me giggle as I took a deep breath.

"No, I have feelings…for you" I finally admitted as I felt nervousness. It was dead quiet. Leo didn't say a word or move. Fear slowly started to settle in. I looked up to see his reaction.

"Leo-" rough lips came crashing down on mine. I was taken back to see Leo kissing me, but I quickly returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I closed my eyes as I added pressure into it as I sat up straddled his hips the best way I could. Leo nipped my lower roughly as his hands travelled down my hips and he gropes my ass tightly. I squeak loudly as I dig my nails into his tough shoulder skin.

"Leo~" I gasped as I breathed heavily. Leo kissed my cheek and down my neck. I moan louder as I felt my body get hot.

"Jezi, I-I've had feelings for you s-since you took t-this Foot clan members down 2 years ago" he said between kisses. I blushed as I smiled remembering that day. I help a girl named April from being kidnapped from the Foot clan and I wasn't going to wait for the police when I was there. Those chumps were too easy, but I thought no one was around.

"You were watching me?" I asked softly as I kissed his cheek. He nodded as I giggled. I cupped his cheeks and purred.

"Your so cute~" I cooed and connected our lips. I tilt my head to the side to deepen the kiss as I gripped his neck tightly. I felt his dick getting erected. I felt tingles as it poked at my vaginal area softy. My body felt like it was on fire. I took off my leather jacket and tossed it to the side. I started to grind our sex together slowly making him groan under the pressure. Leo tongue licks my lower lip into the kissing for an entrance. I smirked as I open my mouth and let his large tongue inside my mouth to explore. I felt him suckle my little tongue as he slowly pinned me to the ground.

"Ah~" I cooed as I our tongue tangled with one another. He breaks the kiss and only a string of saliva connects us. I blushed as I took off my shirt and unclasped my bra. He watched me as I did so and licked his lips. He lowered his head and captured my left harden bud into his warm wet mouth.

"F-fuck~" I gasped out as I felt my body already trembling at his touch. His tongue swirled itself around my bud as his right hand groped my right breast. I arched my back as I tossed my head back. God his touch feels amazing! I moan into the night as he hovered over me and kissed down my torso. His large hands fiddle with my pants as he slides them down and tossed them to the side. He spreads my legs and I saw him smirked.

"Someone wet~" he teased as I giggled. I felt my face get really hot.

"Shut up" I said softly making him chuckle. He rubbed my inner thighs as I squeak again. Oh, fuccckk! I melted under his touch as I felt his rough lips kiss up my thighs and over my soaked panties.

"Leeeoooo!~" I moan louder as I felt my clit throb with excitement. Leo used one finger to rub my pussy and it made me go nuts! I arched my back higher as gripped the grass and clenched my teeth. I can feel his eyes on me as he touched my sex. Slowly he moved my panties out the way and licks my wet pussy slowly. This pushed me over the edge.

"LEONARDO!~" I clasped my thighs around his head as tingles run up and down my body like crazy. I felt body twitch with pleasure as I felt his tongue snakes its way inside me. I wished he had hair so I could tug it! So I tugged the grass clawing my finger nails into the dirt. Leo spread my legs once more as he licks my wet pussy folds slowly and he suckled on my clit. I hissed in delight as I shut my eyes tightly. He slowly inserted his thick finger inside of me as I squeak softly. It hurt to be stretch that much, but after a while the pain was replace with pleasure. He thrust his finger inside of me as he hits my gspot.

"There! Right there Leo!" I told him as I gasped. He nodded and hit the same spot over and over with his finger as he suckled my clit softly. My mind was in a haze; I couldn't talk, I couldn't think. All I could do was moan. I soon felt my climax coming as I arched my back higher.

"L-leooo, I-I'm ah cummminnng!~" I moan/whined as I felt myself getting sweaty. My bangs stick to my forehead I as panted. He went faster and deeper inside my pussy as he suckled my clit harder. After a minute or so I finally hit my climax.

"LEOOO~!" I gasped as I squirted. I felt Leo lips form a smile as he released my clit from his mouth and started to clean up my mess. My body jerks and twitch as I lay there light headed and satisfied. Damn, I've never had it like that before~. I moan softly as he hovered over me and kissed my lips softly. I could taste myself on his rough lips. This was a wonderful night ~.

…..

Done ! sorry if it's not as great as you hoped to be I haven't written smut in years so I hoped you like it! And requests are on hold!


End file.
